Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 10 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 80 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 2 - 10 \times 9 + 10 $ $ = 2 - 90 + 10 $ $ = -88 + 10 $ $ = -78 $